Hear the Caged Bird Sing
by Cerulean Skittles
Summary: AU Fic from Rocky Horror: "I can't Finn, I just can't." "But why?" "Because...because he had his hands wrapped around my throat... he said '... can you sing now faggot', I couldn't move-couldn't breathe. Now when I try, thats all I can remember." Klaine
1. Chapter One

Title: Hear the Caged Bird Sing

Author: Mythchievious Me (Has another account here on FF in the HP fandom under another pen name; let's see how many can figure out who I am!)

Rating: T-M(?)

Summary: AU Fic from Rocky Horror: "I can't Finn, I just can't." "Why not?" Kurt turned his head away briefly before turning to look his step brother in the eye, "Because he had his hands around my throat, and he laughed, and then he said, '…can you sing now faggot?', before he started to squeeze. I couldn't move -couldn't breathe, then everything went dark. Now every time I try, it's like he's strangling me again and I can't breathe." Klaine.

Beware; just as I messed with cannon a bit, I also jiggled the timeline until it did what I wanted! I've also gone with fannon Wes and David, because really, have we actually truly met them outside of their Warbler personalities yet? Warbler names came from a photo list found on Wiki Glee; I'll try my best to match them appropriately, but no promises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did, you sure as hell could be sure I wouldn't be sharing my Klaine!

* * *

Prologue:

Kurt leaned forward to stretch, his arms coming up, hands meeting as he arched his back, grunting in satisfaction when his spine popped. Falling back into his seat, he brought his literature text into his lap. He liked this, being able to study with other people. They didn't talk much; the boys of Dalton Academy were very studious. But it was the fact that he could sit here with this diverse group of individuals and not worry about having a slushy thrown in his face, or being tossed into a dumpster, or slammed against the lockers. He wasn't constantly walking down the halls pretending he didn't hear the other students call him homo, or fag.

When Kurt's dad had first told him about Dalton Academy for Boys, he hadn't been too sure. He couldn't even imagine being stuck in a school of nothing but homophobic teenage boys. But then they had taken the tour, and Kurt had worn one of his flashiest outfits: red skinny jeans, his newest Alexander McQueen sweater, scarf and fedora, with his knee high boots. No one had even blinked twice at him. Even with the Dean present, Kurt had been assuming that he would hear at least one slur thrown at his back; but he hadn't. The tour around the campus had concluded in the senior commons where a group of about twenty boys were studying or talking quietly together. What had shocked Kurt the most though, was the two boys on the couch making out. No one stared in disgust; no one yelled at them, no one was hiding on the other side of the room afraid of catching the gay. No one cared. The Dean had calmly cleared his throat and the two teens had leapt apart, cheeks red. The man had simply shook his head in amusement before assuring Burt that dorm checks were done each night to make sure that no unauthorized sleep over's were happening. Kurt had almost laughed aloud at his dad's look of relief.

Later Kurt and his father talked, and Kurt agreed that Dalton seemed like a great place, but that he wasn't afraid to stay at McKinley. He wanted to stay here with his dad and new step mom and brother. He wanted to stay with New Directions and continue fighting Rachel for each solo. Karofsky wasn't going to scare him off. But in the end, not being afraid just hadn't been enough.

* * *

Chapter One

"Baby Gay", the shrill shriek echoed around the room, startling the studying boys. Occasional yelling wasn't uncommon, but yelling of the feminine kind definitely was.

Kurt's head snapped up, and a muttered, "Oh my god, Britt!" was all his study partner heard before the teen was up and running across the room to scoop a tall blond bombshell into his arms. "Brittany, what the hell are you doing here?" Kurt laughed as he hugged the Cheerio tight.

"I missed my Baby Gay, Kurtie, with a capitol G. When you didn't come back I was so scared that you were dead."

"Oh Britt," Kurt teared up, pulling the girl into his chest. "I'm fine I promise. I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

Brittany nodded absently, her blonde ponytail bouncing around her shoulders. "It's not the same without you Kurtie, even San is sad."

"Fuck that," Kurt heard the throaty rebuttal from the door.

"Santana; Oh my god, you're here too?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You didn't think Britt drove herself did you?"

Kurt laughed, nodding his head in agreement as he pulled the feisty Latina into a hug.

"Why didn't you text me about all the yummy boys here Hummel?" Santana whispered into his ear.

Kurt whipped around in surprise, taking in the almost reverent gazes of at least thirty of his classmates. "Umm…"

"Whatever Hummel; they're all probably after your fine ass anyway."

"Santana," Kurt screeched, as the Latina laughed amusedly.

"I don't appreciate being ignored Porcelain." Sue Sylvester stood framed in the door, taking in their gawking audience with a sneer of disdain. "What," she snapped at the listening boys, "you've never seen a couple of gay beards before?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, before moving to greet his former coach. "Coach," he smiled warmly, "how has the brutal destruction of glee club being going?"

"Eh," She shrugged. "I have a plan in the works. The Grease ball of Lighting won't know what hit him. I am worried about that chia pet on his head possibly cushioning his fall though."

Kurt laughed, smiling joyously.

"Well, as positively enjoyable as it is to stand here and pretend I care about exchanging pleasantries as we're gawked at by random hooligans, we have places to go. So grab your bag Porcelain, the bus leaves in five."

"Wait, what?"

"Regional's Lady," Sue gestured impatiently. "Let's go."

"Coach, you do realize I'm no longer on the Cheerios; don't you?"

Sue raised her brow.

"I left McKinley," Kurt explained slowly, as he looked to Brittany and Santana for help. But the two cheerleaders were busy whispering together pointing out certain boys.

"Does it look like I care Porcelain? You can't quit, Cheerios is blood in blood out. So quit your squawking and grab your bag and get your pear shaped soprano ass on the bus, I've got your uniform with me."

Behind Kurt, three friends jerked in their seats, "… soprano… ", they had heard.

"Countertenor," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "I'm a countertenor Coach. And I can't go with you."

Sue sighed impatiently, bringing up a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Are you at least happy here Porcelain?"

"I'm… better." Kurt gave her.

Sue nodded abruptly before turning on her heel and striding through the door.

Brittany threw herself into Kurt's arms once more, kissing him on the cheek as she tried not to cry. "Will you call me Kurtie, please? No one else listens when I tell them about Charity reading my diary."

"I promise Britt, I'm sorry I haven't called before."

Brittany waved sadly as Santana pulled her through the door, with a "Later fine ass," thrown at Kurt.

The room watched silently as Kurt turned around, a forlorn expression on his face.

"Wait a minute _Kurtie_," James, Kurt's study partner smiled amusedly. "If I followed that correctly, that means that you were a cheerleader at McKinley! Am I right?"

Kurt's cheeks burned as rolled his eyes in embarrassment. "Yeah," he muttered.

Louder chatter broke out around the crowded room. "When can you introduce us?" "Who were those two?" "Can I get the blondes number?"

Kurt just waved his hand dismissively at the gathered teens as he walked back to the couch he was sharing with James. "Let it go…" he muttered at James' bright expression.

James huffed indignantly, before slapping Kurt's back good naturedly. "Well, I'm all finished with my essay, do you need any help?"

"No, I've only got the conclusion left, I'm good. Thanks for studying with me James."

"No prob dude. I'll see you at breakfast."

Kurt waved James out of the room, and bent over his literature book to pick up where he had left off. It took him a moment to focus on the three pairs of shoes that had stopped right in front of him. Looking up, he tried to hold back his blush upon meeting the middle guys gaze. His first day here, the day the Dean had introduced Kurt to James, the Warblers had thrown an impromptu performance in the senior commons.

_Kurt had turned to James in confusion, "So the Glee Club is sorta cool here?"_

_James had laughed good naturedly in reply, "The Warblers are like rock stars. Now watch, their lead soloist's name is Blaine Anderson, he's really good."_

_So Kurt had stood in rapt amazement as the Warblers had performed Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' in a cappella; clapping excitedly with the rest of the students, and blushing madly at his first glimpse of Blaine Anderson, Warblers lead soloist._

"_Do you sing?" James had asked him, when the performance was over._

_Kurt's smile had fallen abruptly. "No, I don't."_

"Sorry, I'm not giving out their phone numbers," Kurt said when he came back to himself.

Blaine laughed and smiled. "No problem, I'm gay, and these two have girlfriends. My name is Blaine Anderson," he stuck his hand out for Kurt to shake, which the younger teen did cautiously. "And these two are Wes Leung, and David Makin Jr." he pointed out each in turn.

"Pleased to meet you," Kurt replied politely. "Kurt Hummel." The four boys stared at each other, Kurt eventually clearing his throat and trying again. "So, was there something you needed?"

"You're a countertenor."

Kurt blinked.

"Were you in your old schools Glee club?" Wes asked politely? "Were you any good?"

"Yes."

David and Wes exchanged grins as Blaine studied the seated boy.

"We were wondering if you would be interested in auditioning for the Warblers?" David smiled.

Kurt looked away before carefully closing his book and returning his study materials to his messenger bag. He stood, forcing the other three to take a step back as he slung his bag onto his shoulder. "I don't sing anymore." He said softly before walking away.

The three Warblers watched him leave, Wes and David looking at each other in confusion. "I don't understand," David frowned. "It's an honor to be asked. And what does he mean he doesn't sing anymore?"

Blaine lost in his own thoughts answered vaguely. "He's a mid-semester transfer who happens to be gay." He met David and Wes' eyes thoughtfully. "I can only imagine what might have happened to drive him here."

Wes gripped Blaine's shoulder, reminding the shorter teen that he had his friend's right there with him. "Do you think we should look into it?"

"If only to help him," Blaine sighed. "He probably won't like it though. Remember how much I fought you two when we first met?"

Giving Blaine a one armed hug, David smiled faintly. "You were definitely prickly."

"Ha," Wes snorted in amusement, "he was a total bitch."

"Hey," Blaine cried indignantly. "I resent that!"

"Resemble, is more accurate," Wes muttered under his breath as he grinned at his two friends. "Well, we know Kurt Hummel went to McKinley, at least that's what James said. I say we 'youtube' surf; maybe we'll get lucky."

...

Kurt calmly walked out of the room, "I can't sing, not anymore," he whispered to himself. Walking the hallways to his dorm, Kurt tried to remind himself that he was safe here.

* * *

Posted: 2/17/11


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I wanted to take just a moment to thank everyone for their kind words. An author really does experience a little tingle of pleasure each time someone takes the time to let us know they appreciate the effort we've gone to. I've had a bigger response than I thought I would, between reviews and story alerts, ect. It's been months since I've posted anything; original, ff, whatever. And when I decided to go ahead and write this story, I made the decision to keep it completely separate from my HP fics (maybe because I didn't want my reviewers or Yahoo Group to lynch me) to see what would happen. No one's guessed yet who my alternate identity is. I feel like Clark Kent, well except for the fact that I can't fly. I do have glasses though…

* * *

_Kurt calmly walked out of the room, "I can't sing, not anymore," he whispered to himself. Walking the hallways to his dorm, Kurt tried to remind himself that he was safe here._

Chapter Two:

As safe as he felt here at Dalton, Kurt was ever thankful that he had his own room. Transferring mid semester had been good for something. Letting himself into his dorm, he quietly shut the door behind him before dropping his bag on the bed. Standing for just a moment, Kurt nodded to himself, before striding over to his desk and plopping into his chair. He pulled his iPhone from his pocket, and after a brief hesitation, called one of the only people he had been in contact with since leaving McKinley.

"Quinn."

"_Hey Kurtie, great to hear your voice baby."_

Kurt smiled, "You know why I'm calling?"

Quinn sighed, _"Because of your visit."_

"Why did you send them here Quinn? It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but seriously, Sue Sylvester, and Santana? What on earth were you thinking?"

"_Brittany needed to see you Kurt. And you know that Santana won't let her go anywhere without her. Look, I know you weren't really ready to see anyone, but Brittany…"_

"Brittany is different," Kurt finished.

"_And Coach Sylvester just happened to over hear them and invited herself along. I don't think any one of us really knew how much she liked you until you were gone. She went all Xena Warrior Princess on Figgins and the football team. Anyway, please tell me you didn't call just to ream me out? Please Kurtie?"_Quinn begged, laughter lacing her voice.

Kurt chuckled. "I didn't. I love you Quinn, you know that."

Quinn laughed breathlessly into the phone. _"If someone had told me a year and half ago, that you and I would end up best friends, I probably would have had Puck throw them in the dumpster. In fact, I still have a hard time imagining it sometimes."_

"Mercedes, gotta love that girl. But you're right; things have certainly changed," Kurt sighed. "How are you and Sam doing?"

Kurt swore he could feel Quinn's blush through the phone as she laughed. _"We're doing great. I have him doing those voice exercises you mentioned; he's been expanding his range. Mr. Schue is pretty impressed."_

"That's great, tell him I said to keep up the good work, and when I come home I would like a demonstration."

"_Will do."_

"Oh, and one more thing Quinn, would you tell Coach Sylvester that her dramatic entrance would have been even more impressive if she had actually shown up with a bus full of Cheerios ready to go to a competition? Not that she wasn't believable or anything; and you can let her know that she frightened thirty teenage boys today. That'll make her feel better. Also, let Mercedes know that I miss her too, and that I'll call her tomorrow."

"_Alright Kurtie, I'll do that. I'll even get San to record Coach Sylvester's reaction with her phone and we'll send it to you!"_

"Love you Quinn, bye."

With a soft goodbye from the girl who had become one of his best friends, Kurt hung the phone up, and turned to gaze out his window. He really did like having his own room; even if sometimes he missed having company.

…

Wes grabbed his laptop from his dorm, and hurried to meet Blaine and David in the Warbler practice room. The three friends settled in on the couch, as Wes set the computer up on the low table in front of them.

"Ok," Wes said, "what should we be looking for?"

"I dunno, just search McKinley High New Directions or something."

"And the Cheerios," David prompted. "He was a cheerleader too."

Wes typed in the appropriate search parameters, and the boys were astounded when the screen filled up with video upon video. "Hey, I see one with cheerleaders, and I think that's Kurt in the front." He clicked open the video, 'Cheerio's perform to 4 Minutes, featuring Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones'. "Score," Wes rubbed his hands together.

Wes and David exchanged pleasantly surprised glances as the clip played out on the screen. Kurt was enthusiastic, he sounded great, and he could move. But a muttered, _'holy shit', _grabbed their attention, Wes turning to look askance at Blaine.

Blaine was staring open mouthed at the sashaying Kurt on the screen. The cute little flirty looks the boy was throwing towards the audience, hearing the way his voice rose and fell with the swell of music.

"Dude, you ok?" Wes asked trying to hide the grin in his voice.

"He's a cheerleader." Blaine said stupidly.

"Great observation man," David laughed.

"He's adorable," Blaine breathed.

"Whoa Blaine," Wes said. "He's obviously not in a good place at the moment. I really don't think you rushing in on your white horse to become his Prince Charming is a great idea at this place and time. Let's concentrate on making him comfortable around us first, as we figure out what we can without totally invading his privacy."

"But I didn't-"

"Bull Blaine," Wes raised a sardonic eyebrow. "You thought he was cute before, and now that you know that he needs help, and," Wes raised his hand forestalling Blaine's objection, "he's a hot cheerleader who can move and sing, you are totally crushing."

Blaine blushed brilliantly. He wasn't used to his two best friends calling him on his saving people thing. But Kurt was different. He wasn't just some kid who needed someone to tell him that it was ok to be gay, or that he wasn't the only one who had bullies. Kurt was already out, and even as timid as he appeared to be here at Dalton, he was obviously comfortable with his sexuality. If Blaine felt one thing for Kurt, it wasn't that he needed saved. Sure it seemed he needed someone who 'understood' to talk to, but by all accounts, it didn't appear that he needed to be 'saved'.

"Come on man," David shrugged. "You know we know you too well."

"I don't think he needs anyone to save him," Blaine muttered. "He needs, oh hell, I have no idea what he needs besides some sort of help, or maybe just a shoulder." Blaine huffed indignantly at Wes' knowing glance. "Just play another damn video."

…

It appeared that someone at McKinley had had fun spying on the glee club practices as well as concerts and competitions. The Warblers, after viewing the various videos, were left wondering what the New Directions Glee Director had been thinking. The man had by all accounts, a Glee club full of powerhouses. And instead of using each person, show casing their power, he had stuck with the same two person leads. Kurt's lack of solos was a shining example of the man's idiocy.

"What do you think that was with the 'Defying Gravity' song?" David asked curiously.

"I think he threw the note." Blaine said. "Did you see the way he got all shifty looking when the run came up? He was totally contemplating whether or not to hit that high F."

"You think?" Wes scratched his head.

"Totally," Blaine nodded emphatically. "We could always just ask him why he threw it. See what kind of reaction we get."

"Yes, great idea." David sneered. "Let the poor boy know we're stalking him."

Wes rolled his eyes. "David's right; at least for now."

"Going by all the other clips, he should have had no problem hitting the high F. I'm sure he threw it. I just can't tell if it was 'in' club pressure, or 'outside' club pressure; most likely a combination of both."

Wes nodded thoughtfully. "Even without a high F, he is an amazing countertenor. That fourteen minute Celine Dion medley in french was phenomenal. And he did it while flipping around with the rest of the Cheerios. I hate to speak badly of a person I don't know, but their director is an idiot. There were so many ways he could have used Kurt's voice. I think it probably would have won them Regional's last year if they had showcased more of their individual talents.

"I mean I know The Warblers are all about unifying our voices and creating harmonies. But at least we take the time to show our diversity. I haven't heard of any show choir in this region who is a cappella besides us."

"I agree," David said seriously. "But how do we get him to join? He point blank told us he doesn't sing."

Looking thoughtfully into space, Blaine shrugged. "Check their school website. See if they have any information. I can already tell you the problem that brought Kurt here is bully related. I just don't know what type, or how bad."

"Alright," Wes agreed. Checking his watch, he reached forward to close up his laptop before standing. "First things first, we'll show the Celine clip to the rest of the Warblers as Kurt's audition, I have no doubt the others will be impressed. Some of them were there this afternoon as well, they'll let those who weren't, in on it; after that, we'll begin our seduc- no wrong word, wooing (?)… nope still not what I'm looking for," Wes sighed, his eyes crossing in concentration.

"Enticement?"

Wes frowned, "Still not quite what I'm looking for, but you get the gist. I'm afraid if we called it 'seduction', Blaine will get all swoony on us."

David laughed hard, while Blaine rolled his eyes, "Ha ha funny."

"Bedtime boys," Wes grinned, gesturing his fellow Warblers from the room.

* * *

Posted: 2/19/11

A/N: Ok, I'm leaving you here for now. I have a killer ear infection, and all I want to do is take my antibiotic, stick some drops in my ear, and go to sleep. The next chapters are all much longer, and they begin moving the story forward. See you in a couple days!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Just wanted to take a moment, and once again thank you all for the reviews. I've gotten quite a larger response than I had anticipated. So who's totally angst-ing over tonight's episode? I sorta had a little heart attack when they showed Blaine locking lips with Rachel. Not that I have anything against Rachel, but I only really started to like her character once she sang 'Firework', before that I kinda thought she was a vindictive, manipulative, drama diva. Who's with me? And Finn? Seriously, I wonder if he can spell hypocrite? And you would have thought that Quinn would have learned her lesson. Oh, well… I totally need some Klaine now!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Two days had passed since the evening when Brittany, Santana, and Coach Sylvester had come to visit; and at first, Kurt thought that maybe he was being a little paranoid, because whenever he would look up, he would see Blaine Anderson watching him. Then he had slapped himself mentally and told himself to get over it. There was no way the gorgeous tenor was watching him.

Now though, he was rethinking the paranoid theory. It was quite obvious that the guy was watching him; he didn't even look away when Kurt looked up and boldly met his eye. Instead the boy had just smiled brightly and waved. Waved! What was Kurt supposed to do? Frowning, he had thrown a finger wave back and had abruptly turned to engage James in conversation.

But then again, James was another problem. He ever so generously pointed out that Blaine Anderson (really the guy must have a bro-crush on the tenor) was looking their way. So now, whenever Kurt and James ate lunch together, or met up to study, James spent half the time imitating a crane looking for Kurt's stalker.

"Are you sure you're straight?" Kurt finally blurted out, startling James who had once again been searching for Blaine.

"Umm, yes?' James quirked a brow.

"Because you spend an awful lot of time looking around for him; do you two have some sort of secret bromance that I don't know about? I don't mind if want to go study with him or whatever if that's what you would like to do. I realize I've been sort of monopolizing your time since I transferred."

"Oh gosh _no _Kurt; I swear, I like spending time with you. You're funny, and smart, and…"

"Do you have a secret crush on me now?" Kurt asked amused.

James rolled his eyes. "You caught me. I'm totally in love with you; will you have my gay babies Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?"

"James," Kurt hissed out embarrassed.

"Is your middle name really Elizabeth?" A voice laughingly asked behind them.

James and Kurt turned abruptly, finding the three Warblers that Kurt had been trying to avoid for two days now standing right behind them.

"So?" Kurt bit out petulantly.

"I think it's cute," Blaine smiled that devastating smile that somehow always managed to turn Kurt's insides into mush.

Kurt saw Wes nudge Blaine warningly in the ribs, before turning to Kurt. "So… gay babies?"

"Oh yes, you've caught us. James and I are about to run off and elope and have as many kids as we can. It's always been my dream to live in a shoe you see."

David doubled over in laughter, and Wes grinned hugely.

Kurt caught himself returning the smile briefly, before remembering that he was trying to avoid these three nuisances. "Well, I've got to run; it was nice seeing you again." Throwing his bag on his shoulder, Kurt tried to make a quick escape.

Blaine followed the Kurt towards the door, quickly reaching out and touching the taller boy on the shoulder, trying to grab his attention. He was shocked when the simple touch sent Kurt leaping through the air and whirling to face him with fear etched in his face. He watched as Kurt immediately schooled his features and took several deep breaths.

"Sorry, you startled me."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Kurt bit out.

"Umm," Blaine scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you maybe would like to get together to talk."

"About what?"

"About anything," Blaine responded easily. "I understand what it's like to transfer here mid semester, because I did too. I came to Dalton to get away from the bullies at my old school; being _out_ was a problem there. And I just figured that you may- or may not," he added hastily, "have had similar problems."

Kurt nodded, lips pursed. "Look, thank you for," he waved his hand, "… and everything. But I've done enough talking to last a life time."

Blaine nodded understandingly. "Ok, but just know that I'm here if you need me."

Kurt smiled tightly before turning on his heel and exiting the common room. Stopping just on the other side of the door, Kurt glanced back, "Are you interested because I'm a gay transfer student, or because I'm a countertenor?"

Blaine surprised at the question, hurried to answer. "I'm interested because I like you Kurt, and you look like you need someone to talk to who may have had similar experiences. I noticed you before I knew you were a countertenor , and I've continued to be interested because you interest me."

"So both then."

Blaine shrugged, "Both then."

…

"I think I may have finally lucked out," Wes said excitedly later that evening. "I totally found a clip of New Directions' last invitational."

"And," David asked boredly.

"Well here, take a look." And Wes pointed out a tall blond kid standing towards the back of the formation on the laptop screen.

"Ok?" David asked confused.

"That's Sam!"

"Sam who?" David returned to his seat on the floor, and his magazine.

"Sam Evans!"

"What about Sam?" Blaine's voice asked from Wes' doorway.

Wes gestured for the teen to come in, and Blaine flopped on the bed beside his friend. "He's here," Wes pointed.

"Oh my god, what the hell did he do to his hair?"

"What, what?" David looked up interested now.

"He's blond!"

"No shit?" David exclaimed finally understanding as he jumped up again to peer over Wes and Blaine's shoulders, "Interesting look."

"Do you still have his phone number?" Wes asked excitedly.

"I do," David grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contact list, finding and selecting Sam's number. "It's ringing," he said unnecessarily.

"Put it on speakerphone," Blaine said.

David put the cell on speaker and set it down on the bedpost.

"_Hello, David?"_

"Sammy, my man," David yelled.

"_Hey, long time no hear, what up dude?"_

"Well, Wes and Blaine, who are here with me at the moment, and I have a question for you?"

"_Hey Blaine, Wes," _Sam said. _"What's your question?"_

"When the hell did you dye your hair blond," Wes yelled cutting in on the conversation.

"_Oh my god, how did you know?"_

"There's photographic proof on youtube man," Blaine interjected.

"_Oh my god, you're kidding, right?"_

"No man," David said gleefully, "we're totally looking at you right now. It's hilarious!"

"_Did you just call to rag on my hair, or did you at least miss me just a little?" _Sam whined.

"Of course we miss you," Blaine said smoothly, "but we did have another reason to call."

"_Shoot."_

"Kurt Hummel."

…

"Who was on the phone Sam?" Quinn asked interested.

"Some old friends from Dalton," Sam frowned pensively.

Quinn smiled, "That's where Kurt goes."

"I know. My friends were asking about him."

"It's none of their business," Quinn objected.

"I know," Sam sighed. "But Quinn, Blaine, one of the guys, he's gay as well. And he transferred mid semester to Dalton too."

"We can't just break Kurt's confidence."

"I didn't really say anything," Sam promised. "I just mentioned, that what Blaine went through before transferring, has nothing on what Kurt has been through these last few months."

Quinn nodded quietly.

"They also asked about New Directions, and I told them to totally not push Kurt about singing."

"Sam," Quinn argued. "That's almost as bad."

"Quinn, all three of my friends are in Dalton's Glee club. I think it was best to mention about not pushing him."

"I suppose," she reluctantly agreed. "Have you heard anything about Azimio?"

Sam shook his head. "Just that his trial is still pending."

"I wonder if Kurt will have to come back to testify at his. I'm not sure he could handle it; he barely made it through the first trial."

"I think," Sam hugged her close, "that Kurt is a lot stronger than we give him credit for."

…

"Well that was weird," Wes said.

"He probably had someone with him," David shrugged.

"Well whatever it was, I'm glad he said he would meet us."

* * *

Posted 2/22/11


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Yup, so moving in the winter, or when it's still snowing anyway, is a really bad idea. Not that I'm not thrilled to be leaving behind my little two bedroom apartment for a nice four bedroom house; then again I'm going to need more furniture now… but I digress! So I lived on the third floor, the stairs are built outside, they apparently hadn't gotten scraped that morning like they usually do, and I somehow managed to lose the yak track on my right boot, so when I put my foot on the step, well let's just say that I didn't think people were supposed to be able to fly without a plane! I did, however, manage to not kill myself, though when the vicodin wears off I might consider it. I so completely shattered my right wrist, including snapping the ulna in half, and shattering part of my radius as well, when I went down two of those three flights, that I have to have two more surgeries to finish pinning it back together. No joking dudes, I got like a gazillion pins in my wrist and steel rod in my forearm keeping it together; and since I frequently fly for work, well, now I get the 'pleasure' (note the sarcasm) of showing up even earlier to get through airport security… joy. So, anyway, that's why this chapter took so long to get out. Typing one handed is hard, especially when you're high as a kite on painkillers and the friggin keyboard keeps moving! Oh, and I'm right handed… so that sucks too!

Chapter Four:

Sam felt quite a bit like a villain, sneaking out of town the way he was. He kept glancing over his shoulder, waiting for Quinn to swoop upon him out of nowhere like Batman. He did, however, think he was right in going to meet his old friends. Dalton Academy was the type of place where someone like Kurt could feel comfortable, and safe. The boys where supportive, maybe a tad Stepfordish at times, but the whole dynamic of the group was just what Kurt needed.

It had everything to do with the fact that Kurt was gay, and nothing to do with it at all; sure it was a contributing factor, what with McKinley being a school full of homophobes, after all that was why Burt Hummel had done all that research and presented Dalton Academy as an option to Kurt in the first place. Dalton was not a gay school, but something as simple and straight forward as a zero tolerance harassment policy went a long way in assuring the elder Hummel that Kurt could finally have a place where he felt he belonged. And for Kurt, it was that he was finally able to walk down the hallway with his head held high and not have to worry about drowning via slushy.

Sam had actually attended Dalton for similar reasons. And truthfully, he hadn't been all that honest with Kurt in the beginning. Oh, he hadn't lied about not caring that Kurt was gay, after all Blaine was one of his best friends. But Sam may have omitted a bit of the truth. It was like the hair. While he hadn't technically dyed it, he _had _soaked his head in lemon juice over the summer each time he went out. He hadn't expected to get such… bright, results; but there you go. But half truths by omission were just as bad as lying, and Sam knew it.

If he had known the full extent of what Kurt had been going through in the beginning, he probably wouldn't have lied. Coming into McKinley a new kid had been hard. Leaving the sanctuary that was Dalton, even worse, though it had, in truth, been his decision. After a year and a half there, Sam had finally felt ready to face the world again; as a bisexual teenager. Of course, right after meeting his first group of jocks, he had quickly decided that maybe leaving certain things out would be for the best.

He had felt so awful when he had first spoken to Blaine after his first week. But like the true friend the curly haired singer was, he had simply told Sam that being safe was more important. So while Sam hadn't actively hid it, he also hadn't had anybody, other than Kurt, ask him if he was into boys. He had felt slightly better about things as he slowly fell in love with head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, and ecstatic when the pretty blonde began to return his feelings. But still, had he know truly how bad it had become for Kurt Hummel, he would have proudly walked down the halls with the slim countertenor, content in the knowledge of who he was.

As it stands, he was now speeding his way down the interstate to meet three old friends, who he hoped could help one of his new friends.

…

… _put your hands on me in my skintight jeans…_

Reality slammed into Kurt like a full force tilt a whirl. Sitting bolt upright jumping from dreams to wakefulness, he had the immediate urge to lean over the side of his bed and vomit. Rubbing his eyes and swallowing convulsively, Kurt bit back the bile rising in the back of his throat, and took slow deep breaths. When the acid in his stomach finally stopped churning, he collapsed back onto his pillows with a groan of frustration.

It was all Blaine Anderson's fault. Him in his stupid cute Dalton uniform with his bright happy smile, singing his stupid Katy Perry music, and dancing around all joyful like singing about being Kurt's freaking Teenage Dream. All this did was give the poor countertenor the irrational urge to slap the dapper young man of his dreams. Blaine wasn't allowed to be the man of his dreams, no one was allowed.

Tears of frustration pooled in Kurt's eyes. It wasn't fair, _he_ had taken everything, and now _he _had taken those normal pleasant hormone induced teenage dreams and ruined those as well. Kurt couldn't even get an erection without getting terrified and having the damn thing wilt almost immediately. He wasn't allowed to feel anything for anyone but _him_.

…

"So I made a list of questions."

"Really Blaine, a list?" David chuckled.

"Well, I wanted to make sure we were well organized, and that we hit the most important topics."

"Like has our dear Kurt ever had a boyfriend?"

"Has he still got his cheerleading uniform?"

"Do you think I'm his type?"

"Do you think he'll think my curls are dreamy?"

"Would you two knock it off?" Blaine hissed out indignantly, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

David and Wes smiled brilliantly at their third. "You know we love you Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah, whatever; let's just try not to make an ass out of ourselves, and by ourselves I mean you two."

"Well those two are notorious jackasses, so I believe you may be fighting a losing battle."

"Sammy boy," Wes jumped up to hug his friend. "It's even more brilliant in person!"

Sam ran a hand over his hair, smiling in embarrassment. "It sorta wasn't supposed to be _this _bright. I was going for Patrick Swayze in 'Point Break'."

"You missed."

Sam rolled his eyes, and slid into the booth. "I missed you guys too."

Blaine grinned at the now blond boy. "How is the beautiful Quinn?"

Sam smiled gently at the thought of his girlfriend. "Probably pissed that I'm missing, and more than likely contemplating my punishment; she'll know as soon as she sees me that I talked."

"Is it really that bad?" David asked concerned.

The blond sighed. "I'm not entirely sure how much to tell you. I mean I could just give the newspaper version, but that wouldn't help you help Kurt."

Blaine's face took on a pained expression. "It's that bad."

Sam nodded.

"Well, just start with how you know Kurt. He seems like a pretty awesome guy, friends with you, so that bodes well." Wes smiled encouragingly.

"He… Kurt is one of a kind. When I first met him, he honestly reminded me a lot of you Blaine." Sam nodded to his curly haired friend. "He was, is, out and proud. We really only became acquainted when his step brother convinced me to join the Glee club." Sam looked away embarrassed. "Well, sort of, it was more Quinn in the end."

Wes and David grinned knowingly. They had girlfriends, they knew.

"Mr. Shue, that's our glee director, he set a duet competition, and Kurt decided he wanted to sing with me. I swear he sent me like sixty mp3's of him singing and I could have sworn it was Faith Hill." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"We've had the pleasure of seeing some of his performances," Blaine nodded.

David rolled his eyes, and winked at the others.

"Anyway, he was the one to call me out on my hair. Told me that there was special shampoo's for color treated hair; then he told me that he was setting me free." Sam frowned. "Finn had convinced him that it would hurt me if he sang with me."

"What?" Blaine asked indignantly.

"I think before he really got to know Kurt, Finn was a bit of a homophobe. Kurt did tell me that it didn't help that he had a crush on Finn and set up their parents in order to get closer to him."

"I suppose that would be scary for a straight guy." Blaine reluctantly agreed.

Sam nodded. "In Finn's own way, he was just looking out for his step brother and me. Kurt ended up doing a duet by himself; vocal masturbation is what one of the glee girls called it."

Wes and David chocked on their water, while Blaine goggled wide eyed.

"That's Santana," Sam shrugged.

"Back to the point," Blaine prompted.

"The point," the blond sighed, "Is that Kurt was gay bashed. But it didn't stop there. One of the jocks was biding his time in Narnia."

"No shit," David breathed.

"They guy threatened to kill Kurt if he ever told anyone what happened, and if those jocks hadn't gone just that much too far one day, Kurt would probably still be at McKinley."

"What happened?" Wes asked frowning. "You wouldn't beat around the bush this much if was just normal bullying."

"I can't tell you what was said, because no one but Kurt and the other two guys know, and as far as I know, Kurt hasn't told anyone; what I can tell you, is that one of the guys almost chocked Kurt to death. The other guy, well he ended up giving Kurt CPR in the end, saved his life. Then he turned himself in, confessed to being gay and whatever else it was that lead to the bullying."

"Oh my…" Blaine whispered. "Why do you think?"

"I think the guy is in love with Kurt and didn't know how to deal with it."

"Shit."

…

Kurt stared at the piano. It was mocking him. He could feel the keys under his fingers, memories of practicing chromatic scales making his fingers twitch with anticipation. Hesitantly he reached out, fingering the ivory bar, the key trembling with the shaking of his hand. A clear middle 'c' poured out of the body of the instrument, stirring a longing in the boy's heart. Emotions crashed through him, suppressed feelings and desires. His throat ached to match the glorious sound, but fear clamped the muscles tight, refusing to let the vibrations pass. Ripping his hand away from the piano, Kurt sobbed helplessly.


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

Chapter Five:

Blaine Anderson couldn't sleep that night. Parts of the conversation from that afternoon kept replaying in his head. Some stupid jock -er- jocks, had tried to choke Kurt; _had_ choked Kurt. Blaine couldn't tell what he was more pissed off about. The fact that he'd been right about the bullying or the fact that some people felt that it was ok to treat a human being that way.

Trying to kill someone for the supposed crime of being gay; and worse, one of them being a closeted rainbow flag waver. Blaine had had his fair share of bullies. Them being the exact reason he had transferred to Dalton in the first place. But while he had been beat up, had slurs thrown at his back and in his face, none of the bullies had ever come close enough to killing him.

Blaine could feel the bent up energy coursing through his veins. He felt twitchy. He used to feel this way all the time, and the only thing that had helped was plugging into his iPod and going jogging. He still jogged every day, but it hadn't been because of the absolute necessity to blow off steam in quite awhile. Quickly changing into a thin tank and loose shorts, Blaine laced up his sneakers and grabbed his iPod before quietly shutting the door to his dorm and heading for the main staircase.

He was fussing with his headphones when he heard it. Blaine didn't want to be over cliché and describe it as the sound a heart makes when it's breaking, but well, he was sort of overdone like that. And if he was honest with himself that truly was the first thought that came to mind. The sound of sobbing like ones heart was breaking was something he was intimately familiar with. Maybe he could class this as one of those serendipitous moments. He cautiously crept towards the Warblers practice room and peeked around the door, surprised to see the slim back of Kurt Hummel shaking as the boy cried.

Concerned Blaine slipped through the door, before silently closing it. He really didn't think that Kurt would be happy to be caught like this. In fact he was more than certain that he would be furious that Blaine found him. Blaine's sneakers were silent as he treaded across the floor. He reached the bench that Kurt was sitting on, and moved to sit beside him.

…

The minute movement of the bench was all it took to alert Kurt of another's presence. Quickly wiping his tears, he hastily stood, before turning to confront the intruder finding Blaine Anderson sitting there with a sheepish smile and his hands raised in supplication.

"Don't hurt me."

Kurt quirked a brow, "How long have you been here," he asked embarrassment coloring his voice.

"Less than a minute I swear," Blaine answered easily. "I heard something and came to check."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up even more. He hadn't realized that he could be heard in the hall. "I'm sorry," he said without thinking.

"Umm, ok?"

"For bothering you?"

"Kurt you didn't bother me. I was just concerned. I would have come in to check on whomever."

Kurt looked down at his shoes.

"Kurt," Blaine started, standing to face the slim countertenor, "I have a confession to make."

"Excuse me?"

"That may have sounded better in my head," Blaine chuckled. "Anyway," he quickly resumed his totally unprepared speech, "I, well, we, may have done some digging -spying-."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused.

"How well do you know Sam Evans."

"Not that well, why?"

"He used to go here."

Kurt froze.

"He didn't tell us anything we couldn't have found out on our own; well at least that's what he assured us. And really we only talked to him because we were concerned about you, and I like you, and…"

Swallowing hard, Kurt tried to blink back the tears burning behind his lids before turning on his heel and stalking from the room. Grabbing for his iPhone, he pulled up Quinn's number and dialed her. He didn't notice, maybe it was more he just didn't care, that Blaine was following him.

"_Hey sweetie."_

"Do you know what your boyfriend's been doing?" Kurt snapped out.

"_I told him not too, I swear," _came Quinn's quick reply.

"So you knew that some Dalton boys had contacted him and didn't think to warn me?"

"_Kurt, I swear he said that he was going to leave it alone."_

"Well he didn't," Kurt snapped, before pulling his phone from his ear and ending the call.

…

Blaine was acutely aware of how angry Kurt was. He could practically feel the anger radiating off the boy. Trying to catch up to the other teen, Blaine rushed back up the stairs. "Kurt, wait, please?"

"What?" Kurt snapped, whirling on his heel to face the pleading Warbler.

"We didn't mean to offend you, I swear. And I don't feel sorry for you, because that would just be belittling what you've been through. I can tell you, that what I went through wasn't nearly as traumatic, but I do understand."

"Really, you understand?" Kurt laughed harshly. "You have any idea what it feels like to have someone's fingers wrapped around your throat? Squeezing until you can't breathe, then squeezing some more? You've ever been lip raped and sexually molested by a jock twice your size who happens to reside in Narnia? You've ever have said jock threaten to kill you if you told? Then have that jock and his best friend come and try to carry through with their threat?

"I have. I know exactly what it feels like. I know what it feels like to feel the darkness creeping in, to feel your lungs burning while you try to breathe. To feel someone choke the life out of you while looking sorry at the same time; to hear him whisper for you to _"try and sing now you faggot!"_ I know exactly how it feels. Do you?"

Blaine's mouth dropped open as the slim countertenor continued to rail at him. "I don't," he simply replied when Kurt stopped, before pulling the resisting boy into his arms. "But if you talk to me, I will. Jeez Kurt, do you have any idea how strong you are? Look at you. You may not do it around me very often -or at all- but you smile and laugh here. You have friends here. You're _living_ here."

"I'm surviving," Kurt muttered into Blaine's shoulder.

"If you were merely surviving, you wouldn't be putting up this much of a fight."

Kurt snorted in disbelief, before pulling away. "Why do want to talk to me so badly?"

"Because I have a Disney hero complex… and you're totally cute."

Kurt blushed madly, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I'm not sorry I yelled out you."

"I'm not sorry I invaded your privacy."

_Posted 5/20/2011_


End file.
